1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot-operated drum pedal and more particularly to a foot-operated pedal characterized in the connecting structure of a pedal element with a rocker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional foot-operated drum pedal, connection between a pedal element and a rocker rotating integrally with a beater carrying member was usually carried out using a leather strap screw connected at both ends. This connecting method has a disadvantage in that elongation of attaching holes on the leather strap and of strap itself during use makes it difficult for the slanting angle of the pedal element to be held at a prescribed value, and finally the attaching holes may be broken.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,356 as shown in FIG. 4 of the present application discloses a rocker constituted in a sprocket 1 which is connected to the toe end of a pedal element 2 through a chain 3. One end of the chain 3 is connected to a mounting means 5 with a slot 4 at the toe end of the pedal element 2 using a pintle 6; the other end thereof is connected to one of a plurality of bores 7 spaced at regular intervals on the sprocket 1 using a drive pin 8.
In this construction, the chain is not elongated during working as in the case of a leather strap therefore the slanting angle of the pedal element is held to a prescribed value. However, the pintle 6 is directly subjected to a shock load during the foot pedal operation, and thus elongation of the bore may result in the pintle coming out of the bore or the chain 3 may bounce and, therefore, the pedal operation is not always carried out smoothly. Furthermore, rearrangement of the bore in the mounting means 5 is required when the pintle 6 comes out of the bore, and this work is troublesome.